BGreiner Agent Of Shield
by wweme1
Summary: Betsy Greiner is a Prospective Shield Agent fresh out of the Initiates Academy. Though confident in her skills, her fear arises when being interviewed by the Director of Shield Himself: Nick Fury. -One Shot


"Prospect Greiner"

A secretary calls out to the small group of agent prospects, all nervously waiting for their respective interviews. A young redhead girl appears startled as her name is called out.

"That'll be me, maam".

"Director Fury will be seeing you now. Go down the hall and it's the second last door on the left."

"Thank you"

Prospect Greiner rushed toward the door Nick Fury was in. She cursed her fate. Out of all Shield Operatives present, she would be interviewed by the Director. She had prayed the night before that Agent Barton would be interviewing her. She had impressed him in her various physical exams, in particular her skills with firearms. But instead she got Fury. She would occasionally see him on base casually overseeing the training process. Everything about him terrified her: From his eye patch to his cold scowl.

"Director Fury Sir. I'm….."

"Prospect Greiner…. I have heard a lot about you. Please have a seat".

"Hopefully good sir" she said trying to keep her composure. She took a glance around the small room. Though it was his office at the facility he rarely remained there. He was usually at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters and only came when he had official business at the Training Center.

"Yes mostly." He looked inside of a small folder with her full name on it and pulled out a stack of papers. He looked over each paper. "You have unusually high marks in each subject. You also graduated Number 2 in this class. Impressive Betsy."

"Thank you sir." Betsy at this time was sweating profusely. She stared intently at Director Fury as he looked over each paper. She wanted to take her hair down from the ponytail she had up. She wished this ordeal was over and she could finally relax.

"Hmmm….Interesting" Fury said as he looked towards Betsy. "Clint Barton recommends you as a field agent. He said that you are extremely efficient with firearms and are very agile. Barton says and I quote "Prospect Greiner could potentially be one of our top agents". Now that is high praise from a great agent. So tell me…..why should I want you on the team?"

She hadn't expected that questioned. She looked down at her uniform, pondering what it meant to her to be a shield agent. She hated the prospect uniform. It reminded her of a private school and a little of her old job at Ihop. She also hated having to constantly have her hair in a ponytail. She rather had it down or in a braid to the side.

"Well sir….I have to be honesty here. I have worked many jobs. I have worked for restaurant owners who thought they were kings, and I have worked for owners who I could barely understand their English. I have supported myself since I was 16 but I have always wanted to do something more. Something extraordinary. I have proven my ability to perseverance through this tough academy and I have come out as the number 2 Initiate here. Now I'm asking (pause) no, I'm demanding a shot to prove myself as one of the best field agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has seen."

At this this time Nick Fury is staring wide eyed at the girl. He then returns to his calm demeanor and looks down at the sheets of paper below him. He then folds his hands and looks back up at Prospect Greiner.

"I like you. I think out of everyone I seen today, you have the best chance of not being a….liability to the team. You will have your chance. I have a mission available and if you choose to accept you will be a full fledge Field Operative. If you survive of course. I will be assigning you to work under an operative Immediately."

Immediately Betsy's nervous and quiet disposition vanished and the excited young woman she was underneath had emerged.

"Yes sir….I accept. I accept everything. (realizes how childish she's being and becomes soldier-like once more) Who am I being assigned under?"

The anticipation is building inside of Betsy. She has turned beet red with excitement.

"You will be working under Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow"

(And the excitement fades from her face)


End file.
